


Мама

by fyodor_shprot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyodor_shprot/pseuds/fyodor_shprot
Summary: Мне всегда нравилась твоя улыбка.





	Мама

Возможно, мне стыдно.   
Возможно.   
Не отрицаю того, что на самом деле я лгу.   
Мне безумно нравилось и нравится отрезать твои волосы. Ты ведь любила короткие причёски, а твои волосы очень нежные и шелковистые, приятно сплести из них косу и повесить на стену.   
Мне всегда нравилась твоя улыбка. Широкая, счастливая, такая душевная. Но ты перестала улыбаться, ты практически всё время рыдала. А что мне оставалось делать? Поставь себя на моё место. Ты бы тоже так сделала, если бы любила мою улыбку. Ты бы тоже наточила нож и порезала мне щёки. Я слишком хотел видеть твою прекрасную улыбку.   
Мне не нравится то что ты всё время плакала. Это слишком. Никогда не любил твои слёзы и никогда не умел их терпеть.   
Да и твоих криков я тоже не любил. Пока твои красивые глаза плавно вытекали, пока твоя улыбка становилась всё шире и шире, я зашивал тебе рот твоей любимой иглой и твоими любимыми нитками.   
Ты не рада? Я даже подарил тебе жемчужное колье и одел на тебя самое красивое платье, пока наслаждался тобой.   
Почему тебе это всё не нравится?   
Почему ты стараешься ударить меня?   
Помнишь, как ты угрожала мне тем, что отрубишь мне руки за то что я плохо себя веду, а потом ты смеялась, так весело и чисто, что даже на слезу пробивало. Не помнишь? А я помню. Может, мне теперь тоже поугрожать тебе этим, м? Хотя, зачем угрожать.   
Пока из твоих локтей лилась кровь, я смотрел на тебя.   
Теперь ты точно прекрасна.   
Но знаешь..   
Хочется увидеть твой внутренний мир.   
Многие учёные гадали и гадают - где же вместилище души? Может, я найду его сейчас?   
Оно в грудной клетке? В этом пульсирующем сердце, в этом двигателе нашего тела? Нет. Может в сероватых лёгких, похожих на ощупь на губку? В этих трубках, пищеводе вроде... Нет. Твоей души нет нигде. Ни в бардовой склизкой, давно тобою пропитой печени, ни в твоём больном желудке, ни в серых длинных кишках... Даже **там** , где ты меня держала все девять месяцев. Даже **т а м** её нет. Ты и вправду бездушная тварь.   
Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу то, что твоя кровь течёт по моим рукам, в моих венах.   
Ненавижу.   
Ненавижу себя.   
Где тот нож? Может, если я вскрою себе вены, то твоя кровь вытечет из них и я стану счастливым? Может, я успею найти вместилище души, как думаешь, мам?   
Вау, ты не кричишь на меня.   
Впервые ты тиха. Хах, может я всё-таки докопался до твоей души? Может, я и свою найду?   
Стоит попробовать.


End file.
